


How the BigBang gang found each other

by Kylo_Ren5



Series: BigBang Monster AU [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Ren5/pseuds/Kylo_Ren5
Summary: Short chapters on how the BigBang group in my Monsters in the City story found each other and formed their group to stay alive. The group started with Seunghyun finding Jiyong.I will update this story every Wednesday until it is complete, which is one chapter for each member, then two additional chapters. Chapter five will be an epilogue, five years after the end of Chapter four. The very last one will be detailed explanations of everyone's powers and any other questions about the series.





	How the BigBang gang found each other

Seunghyun was wandering the quiet, empty streets of his birth city of Seoul. He flinched when shouts from humans reached his ears, though he just kept walking, pulling his jacket tighter around his body as the air dropped a few degrees. “Freak!” “Monster!” “You don’t belong here!” Seunghyun frowned and huffed as he turned down a small alleyway, freezing when he saw a head of red hair leaned against the wall. ‘Who...?’ He jumped back a little when the form groaned weakly, shifting to reveal a pool of blood under him. “Hey, are you alright?” “W-who’s there?!” “My name is Seunghyun… are you a Monster too?” “You’re a Monster?” “Yeah, I am.” The red-haired male shifted slightly again, before freezing and gasping out in pain. “Can you help me…? My side…” Seunghyun knelt down next to the male, setting a hand on his shoulder as he turned him to look at his face, freezing with a soft gasp at his features. ‘Wow… he looks… he looks amazing… even with the grime and blood, I can tell he’s one of a kind.’ “uh… Seunghyun?” “Sorry, I didn’t get your name, can I know it?” “Y-yeah… its Jiyong, Kwon Jiyong.” “Alright, lets get you back to my place, then I can help you.” Jiyong nodded and winced as Seunghyun pulled him to his feet. He let out a cry of pain and went limp when a burning flared up in his side. Seunghyun cursed under his breath before hooking an arm under Jiyong’s knees and lifting him up with a grunt, turning back around and quickly continuing the walk back to his small apartment. “You’ll be alright Jiyong, I’ll get you back to my place soon.” Jiyong nodded slightly and wrapped an arm around Seunghyun’s neck with a weak cough.

Ten minutes later, Seunghyun was carefully kicking his door open, and kicking his closed behind him as he moved to the bedroom, laying the now passed out Jiyong down while subconsciously warming the room to a more comfortable temperature. ‘Alright, time to get his shirt off and see what I need to fix.’ He sighed before picking up the knife from his bedside table, cutting Jiyong’s shirt off, only to gasp and drop the knife when he saw the bullet wound in his side, with no exit wound, only the entrance wound. “Not good, that means the bullet is still in his side… but it looks like he just presented his powers and abnormalities, so he’ll heal without a problem… I wonder what his true name will be…” Seunghyun smiled sadly as he went about carefully wrapping the wound with the last of the bandages he had. “Now just to wait for him to wake, then find him some clean clothes and… then what…?” He frowned before leaving the room and collapsing onto the couch in the living room with a sigh. “What am I going to do with the kid…? He can’t stay here with me… at least, not legally. He can stay with me under the guise of family or… something else…” Seunghyun sighed as he pulled the thin blanket off the back off the couch, draping it over his body as he curled up on his side on the couch, falling asleep quickly.

 

**-2 Days later-**

 

Seunghyun jumped and dropped the ladle he had in his hand, causing a loud clatter to echo throughout the apartment, when he heard a loud bang from the Jiyong was in. He quickly picked it up before dashing back to his bedroom to find Jiyong laying on the floor, groaning softly. “Jiyong?” “Seunghyun?! How long have I been out?” “Two days…” “Where are we…? The last thing I remember was you picking me up and leaving that alleyway…” “We’re at my apartment, I bandaged your wounds and cleaned the cuts on your legs, and tended to the concussion you had, which is why you were out for the last two days.” “O-oh… well… something woke me… a voice in my head…” “Yeah? I’ve heard a voice before, just a few months ago in fact, mine was saying Volaris. What’s yours saying?” “Talrir… it keeps repeating Talrir, but I don’t know why.” “It’s your true name.” “What?” “Your true name, you Monster name, Talrir.” “O-oh… I remember my eomma telling me about that…” “Well, she was right, and I actually have a few things I want to talk to you about, why don’t we go have a seat in the main room.”

Seunghyun gently helped Jiyong off the floor and out to the couch, letting him settle before sitting down next to him. “So hyung, what did you want to talk about?” “First, what your powers and abnormalities are.” “Well, I don’t really know anything about either…” “Your abnormalities are flame red hair, bright red eyes, and a single red horn. From what I could feel, you have the powers of a powerful demon.” “Really?” “Yep. I could sense how your powers are growing by the day.” “Alright… so what else did you want to talk about?” Jiyong’s tone had gone from at ease to nervous. “The arrangement of you staying or leaving.” “I can leave if you want me too…” “No way! I would be extremely happy if you stayed. But the landlord won’t let multiple Monsters live in one apartment like this one, its simply too small for two to live in.” “So… what does that mean we do?” “We move to a bigger complex, one that has bigger apartments for multiple tenants.” Jiyong nodded and looked to his hands, a frown forming on his face. “Until then, what’re you gonna do about your landlord? How are you gonna explain me?” “I was think, maybe tell him you are family or… maybe something else?” “You want to tell him I’m a lover? There’s no way he’d believe I’m family, we don’t look anything alike.” “Y-yeah… but truth be told, you are very attractive…” Jiyong blushed and looked to Seunghyun through his fringe, a tiny smile playing on his lips. “Oh, really now? You think so? I have had a few people say I’m quite attractive and good looking before.” “Well, I’m completely honest, you are very attractive.” “I think we could pass off as lovers to your landlord.” Seunghyun chuckled and ran a hand through Jiyong’s hair, being careful to avoid his horn. “Then that’s what we’ll do. We’ll be lovers in my landlord’s eyes, he won’t be able to kick you out. One more thing though.” “Yeah?” “How would you like to stay with me forever?” “I’d… thank you.”

 

“You’re very welcome.”


End file.
